Borescopes, endoscopes, fiberscopes and the like (herein after generally referred to as remote viewing devices) are widely used to provide visual inspection of physically difficult to reach or inhospitable environments. The movement of remote viewing devices is frequently controlled by articulation servos that vary the tensions in control cables. The change in tensions in the control cables guides the movement of the remote viewing device's viewing head.
Over the life of a remote viewing device, numerous factors including cable stretch and increased friction and stiffness can lead to imprecise operation and a decrease in the viewing head's range of motion. Some previous industry responses to these problems require that the remote viewing device be disassembled by a specialized technician. This can in turn require that the remote viewing device be returned to the manufacturer for processing.
What is needed is a system that is easily executable by a standard operator to remove cable stretch and increase a viewing head's range of motion.